Chapter 2/Searching for Chase
(Warp speed) The Kingston flies at warp 9.98 in pursuit of the Klingon battlecruiser. (Main bridge) Typhuss is still a bit worried about John pushing the Kingston's engines beyond her design specifications. Typhuss you look at bit worried Lois says as she looks at Typhuss. John's pushing the Kingston's engines beyond her design specifications, the refit of the Daedalus class can only go to warp 9, I helped with the refit of the class, we should have gone on the Intrepid it has a quantum slipstream drive faster than this ship says Typhuss as he looks at Lois. Then Commander Tucker looks at him. I heard that sir Commander Tucker says as he walks by Admiral Kira. Lois looks at him. Yeah but your ship was due for a refit and upgrades Lois says as she looks at Typhuss. Before Typhuss could say anything Lieutenant Cole reports. Sir, we're right behind the Klingon vessel Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at Captain Tyson. (Klingon ship, main bridge) Miranda is pissed to see a Federation starship on her tail. Damn it not now not when I'm this close to revenge against the Federation for what they did to the man I loved Miranda says as she looks at the main viewer and sits in the Captain's chair. Ma'am this ship has a speed of warp nine point six the Klingon helm officer says as he reports to Miranda. She looks at him. Divert whatever power you can to the warp engines and fire aft launchers Miranda says as she looks at the helm officer and then at the weapons officer. (Warp speed) Torpedoes launch and hit the forward shields of the Kingston. (Main bridge, red alert) Shields are holding Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at her tactical console and then at Captain Tyson. Captain Tyson looks at Lieutenant Hailey. Lieutenant open a hail to the Klingon vessel, and Admiral you wanna say hello to the Klingon vessel Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Yes, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. Lieutenant Hailey looks at Admiral Kira. You're on sir Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at the Admiral as the transmission shows the bridge of the Klingon battlecruiser. Ah, well, well if its not the murder Miranda says on the main viewer. Return Chase Meridian to this ship now or we will lock weapons on your engines, weapons and shields says Typhuss as he looks at Miranda on the viewscreen. Let me think no I won't surrender Ms. Meridian Miranda says on the main viewer. Fine, Lieutenant Hailey lock quantum phasers on the Klingon ship and fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Hailey. Sir, I'm the operations officer Commander Y'Cari is the tactical officer Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Captain Tyson looks at Commander Y'Cari. Y'Cari target their engines with quantum phasers Captain Tyson says as he looks at her. She gets a lock. Target locked sir Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at Captain Tyson. He looks at the viewer. Fire Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. She presses the fire button on the console. That's strange their shields are at 70% and the damage is minimal Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at her console read out. Commander Y'Cari, target all weapons on the Klingon ship and fire says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Y'Cari. Captain Tyson looks at the Admiral. Hold fire Y'Cari, sir their shields are being dented by our quantum phasers you heard her she said their shields are at 70% and minimal damaged Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at Captain Tyson. I heard her, we have to keep trying I thought this was a rescue mission and quantum phasers are the most powerful phasers they can cut through any type of shields says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at the Admiral. This is a rescue mission sir Y'Cari fire phasers Captain Tyson says as he looks at Commander Y'Cari. She pressed the fire button. (Warp speed) The Kingston fires quantum phasers at the aft shields of the Klingon ship. (Main bridge, red alert) Y'Cari shakes her head. Our quantum phasers aren't punching through their shields Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. That can't be, now they have some kind of new shields, if we can't bring their shields down we can't rescue Chase says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then Captain Tyson gets an idea. Y'Cari do we have that EMP torpedo? Captain Tyson says as he looks at Commander Y'Cari. She looks at her console. Yes, sir we do Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at John. Will that take out the shields says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at Typhuss. I hope so Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Then the console beeps. Sir, picking up an energy spike coming from the aft section of the Klingon vessel their firing the same weapons that the Xindi Carrier had during the final days of the war Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at her console. Captain Tyson looks at the crew. Brace for impact Captain Tyson says as he grabs his armrests on his chair. (Warp speed) The torpedoes strike the forward shields of the Kingston and collapsed them and hit the outer hull and then the warp engines. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks fly from the ceiling and side consoles as the ship shakes and the crew is hanging onto their consoles as coolant spews from the ceiling and bulkheads. Damage report Captain Tyson says as he looks around his bridge. Y'Cari looks at her console. Shields are down, weapons are down as well Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at her console. Then Lieutenant Cole looks at his. We've lost warp and impulse we're dead in the water Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at his console. (Deck 14, corridor) Admiral Kira isn't happy about what happened. Admiral Kira sir I know that it maybe bad but Commander Tucker has his people working double shifts to get the warp drive back online, I've also advised Starfleet Command of the situation, but most of the fleet is an hour away at high warp and the Intrepid is still in drydock with refits and upgrades being improved on the ship Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Well I guess its up to me then, Lois, have Oliver and the rest of the team meet us in the shuutlebay says Typhuss as he looks at Lois. Lois looks at him. Typhuss? Lois asked as she looks at him. Admiral your a flag officer now and you have to give me and my crew a chance to rescue Doctor Meridian ourselves John says as he looks at Admiral Kira. You had your chance and you failed, Lois do what I say meet us in the shuttlebay now says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Lois. Sir I must object to this course of action you don't even know where she is being taken and the shuttlebays are damaged along with our subspace transceiver array John says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Fine I will wait then, come on Lois let's go find Oliver and the others so we can tell them what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Lois.